


Kite’s Resolve

by tennesseebigfoot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fear of Death, Fights, Gon - Freeform, Kite fights pitou, Other, Weakness, but this focuses more on kite’s thoughts, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebigfoot/pseuds/tennesseebigfoot
Summary: We don’t really know what Kite was thinking as he fought his final battle, do we?
Relationships: Kaito | Kite & Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 10





	Kite’s Resolve

He could feel it, each beat of his heart as blood flooded his ears, “Gon, Killua, get out of here!”

He didn’t have time to say anything more, his arm having been ripped off and strewn across the grass in a futile attempt to dodge such a fast attack.

He grimaces, he doesn’t want to show pain. He doesn’t want to show weakness. Killua and Gon watch, frozen in their own movements. Kite knows, he knows that he has to be strong. In this moment; for them.

The nen from the figure across from him was spiking the air, he felt a small wooziness crawl up his back.

Kite can already tell. This battle may be his last.

Gon began to yell, his own nen glowing around him before Killua strikes— ultimately knocking him out.

_Leave. Both of you. Now._

“Good, Killua.” He gives him one last look before Killua turns tail and leaves, an unconscious Gon over his shoulder.

Neferpitou ignores the boys, sole attention focused on Kite. They seem to revel in the feeling of such strong nen before interrupted by Kite’s crazy slots.

“So you have one too?” Pitou speaks.

Kite’s eyes rake down Pitou, he takes in what his opponent is offering. In contrast to their furry little ears, their eyes are wide and sadistic. They bare nothing but what looks to be bloodlust, the look of a predator ready to kill their prey.

He feels it, their own strength, he felt it from miles away but now— in this moment— he only feels their complete and absolute power.

They waste no time now, charging rapidly at Kite.

Kite grits his teeth, he can feel it, this is it. This is his final stance, an arm already lost, what could he hope to do?

With all his strength he dodges, pushed onto the defense with every attack. Neferpitou is taunting him, but it falls on deaf ears.

He’s riding off of his own need to survive and fight. He doesn’t know what his opponent’s intentions are once their done with him. _Gon and Killua must leave, as far as possible._

 _The pain,_ adrenaline isn’t enough— he can feel the growing ache of where his arm was torn off, _the pain_.

He’s shaking almost, there’s no fear for his own life, only fear of what will happen once he’s gone.

His eyes can’t move fast enough. He doesn’t know when his opponent will next strike. He’s calculated, trying to keep with their every movement.

_At least... for now._

Kite curses his own weakness. _Why couldn’t I be stronger? Why couldn’t I have done more?_

He once again feels the need to curse himself, _there’s no time to dwell on that. There’s no time. There’s no time._

Kite is not a dim man.

_How far are they? Are they safe? Did Killua take Gon far enough?_

“Ah!” He yells, his thoughts having wandered with every second as a devastating slash cuts his back.

The pain on his body is now scorching and pinching at almost every angle, he can’t tell where one begins or one ends. He can only hope to fight through it; but even his movements are lagging, it’s getting harder to fight.

“Oops.” Pitou giggles, their uncaring mannerisms only anger Kite.

The pain is twisting every joint in his body. Fingers are desperately clutching his weapon.

He’s not angry for himself. He’s angry for the anguish he feels. He a angry for Gon and Killua. He’s angry for his own future.

He gets back up, vision mildly blurry with every step forward he takes.

This is a losing battle, he can’t help it, there’s no hope past this.

More pain emerges from wounds he didn’t realize had accumulated. His legs are beginning to grow weaker.

_Is this it? Is this where I have led myself? Is this my end?_

He can barely keep up with his surroundings, vision slowly blurring with every movement of his opponent.

_Just do it. Just end it, right now._

He shakes his head, no, it can’t end now. He doesn’t know where Gon or Killua have gone, he doesn’t even know if they made it far enough to live.

His heart won’t stop thumping, the thoughts in his head are moving so quick he can’t make sense of his own intentions.

_Keep fighting. For them. Keep fighting._

Kite can’t avoid the inevitable, he can only push it as far back as possible.

He’s swinging his own weapon wildly, he’s not even striking— almost completely incapable of making any contact.

Pitou shows no constraint; they move as though they are simply a cat playing with their dinner.

_Don’t stop, you can’t, you can’t give up yet._

His own words are feeble, his body is beginning to give up on him as he’s pushing himself to his limits.

“Look at you...” They begin to taunt him once more, but it fails to do anything.

Kite’s ankle rolls, and he stumbles, using Crazy Slots to push himself back up. He can’t imagine what he looks like right now, wildly moving step-to-step.

His hair once fluid with his every movement, now tangled and matted with sweat, pieces of dirt decorating the ends.

_Not now, you can’t stop now, not now._

The words roll like a mantra in his head, not now, not now, not now.

_If I can just— delay, if I can delay—_

His mind wanders, he wanders back to when he saved Gon. He wonders back to when he punched him for his own ignorance.

And there is a brief smile on his face.

_Keep going._

His limbs are much heavier now.

_Fight back._

His legs are dragging him, kicking up wet dirt and uprooting grass.

_For them._

He stumbles, eyes blurred with tears before toppling forward.

_I should’ve been stronger. I should’ve done more. I need to do more. I need to keep going, I need to fight back, I need to—_

Then he sees it, two boys— one with bright white hair and the other dark green, laughing and playing with one another.

In another future, in another world, that may be what is to come. That may be what is to happen.

And he’s watching, staring with what could be misconstrued as indifference. He smiles.

He’s slipping now.

Pitou looks curiously, a little disappointed but—

_Slash!_

Kite’s head rolls forward, blood spilling from the open wound, of course it’s not much. The man had already suffered greatly from what Pitou had given him before.

They pick up the head, “for the collection.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be friends, follow me on Twitter: [@tennessebigfoot](https://twitter.com/tennessebigfoot?s=20)


End file.
